Power Spider-Man
History He and Spider-Protector founded the Spider-Team. They all protect the pizzeria. Due to being the most powerful of the team, he is the powerhouse. Powers Similar to those of Ben's,but can lift more than 300 pounds. He is more powerful then the rest,and because of that he is the powerhouse. He could knock out Anaconda in one punch. * Enhanced Superhuman Strength: His strength was further increased so that he could lift 320 tons. * Enhanced Superhuman Durability, Speed, Agility, and Reflexes: In a fight against Ryan after "The Other" arc, Spider-Man stated that he had become more durable, faster, more agile and reflexive. * Psychologicall Awareness of Environment: Spider-Man's spider-sense could be used to psychologically see his surrounding environment, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Spider-Man could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealled presence of loved ones. * Night Vision: Spider-Man's vision had been enhanced to the point that he is able to see clearly at night, or at least in very dim lighting. * Vibration and Air Current Sense via Hair and Webbing: Spider-Man allso possessed the ability to sense vibrations and currents of air transmitted on the hairs on his arm or on his web lines. * Enhanced Regenerative Healling Factor: He gained the ability to rapidly recover from severe injuries such as broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of hours. Ambushed by the Rhino he received heavy bodily damage, only to heall before the issue was over without medicall attention. Peter was heavily beaten and drugged, suffering multiple fractures and blood loss by the Jack O' Lantern and Jester in "Civil War," yet was almost completely healled in the next issue. * Vibration Sensation via Webbing: Spider-Man's senses evolved to the point that he was now able to sense vibrations transmitted from his webbing. Spider-Man could utilize this to find beings or objects within buildings or other places by the vibrations they emit when moving. * Hibernation Healling: Spider-Man entered a state of dormancy and shed his skin and outer tissues, just like an actuall spider could at least once in his lifetime. Spider-Man's intermittent black outs and loss of superpowers were the involuntary attempts of his body to enter this dormant state. Parker was simply too stubborn to allow himself to hibernate but finally did so as a result of his near-death experience againstMorlun. * Stingers: Spider-Man developed retractable, razor-sharp stingers that were located within his arms. They released a polyamine venom, causing direct trauma and/or flaccid parallysis via interference with nerve impulse transmission. While a typicall injection could parallyze a normall adult human for severall hours, the impallement proved fatall to the nigh-invulnerable Morlun. How it pierced Morlun's skin is yet unknown, and may have involved mysticall factors. Parker had subconsciously extended his stingers in response to stress later on. * Fangs: Spider-Man grew a mouth full of razor sharp fangs that he used to land the fatall blow to Morlum. Category:Fan Characters